


O dia em que beijei meu melhor amigo

by Seokmin1288



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Byun Baekhyun acabou com toda a graça, Cantada brega, Comfort Reading, Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, Declarations Of Love, Do Kyungsoo só queria uns beijos, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kim Jongin malandro, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, One Shot, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Shy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Swimming Pools
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokmin1288/pseuds/Seokmin1288
Summary: O que aconteceria se juntássemos dois melhores amigos, uma piscina, uma cantada brega e os sentimentos à flor da pele?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	O dia em que beijei meu melhor amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Fala pessoal, deixo aqui uma one KaiSoo bem rápida para este fim de noite. 
> 
> Obrigada a Lett que me encorajou a escrever no meio de um surto kkkkk e betou lindamente. Você arrasa minha preciosidade <3 
> 
> Boa leitura!

**Capítulo único - O dia em que beijei meu melhor amigo**

Anoitecia na pequena cidade de Busan. A primavera havia trago consigo o vento calmo que batia contra as copas das árvores majestosas e floridas, típicas da estação, carregando consigo o doce odor das pequenas flores amareladas. O cheiro delas era adocicado e contagiante, como um daqueles perfumes caros importados que a mãe de Kyungsoo costumava passar antes de ir trabalhar. 

Do Kyungsoo um jovem de vinte anos, tendo como principais características sua cara fechada e óculos redondos, estes que vivem escorregando para a ponta do nariz durante os dias quentes, encontrava-se batendo as pernas brancas na água gelada da piscina feita de mármore, resmungando baixinho enquanto observava as pequenas ondas se formando com os movimentos que fazem. Ele não entendia muito bem o motivo de estar ali, na festa de aniversário do menino mais popular da sala. Em sua mente, Byun Baekhyun sequer sabia seu nome, muito menos se este ia com sua cara. Porém, a resposta para a sua pergunta, estava ali, se aproximando de si, enquanto se encolhia por conta do frio, presente em todos os fins de tarde.

Seu melhor amigo desde o jardim de infância, Kim Jongin, sempre fora o mais querido de todos. Kai como era conhecido por todos da faculdade, tinha um cabelo ondulado e castanho, belos olhos de amêndoa, uma boca charmosa e seu belo corpo de bailarino. Tudo nele era perfeito, desde sua aparência, até sua personalidade, sendo sempre gentil e incluído. Era incrível como uma universidade inteira se esforçava para ter o Kim ao lado. 

\- O que você está fazendo aqui fora e sozinho? - Perguntou o Kim, sentando-se ao lado do melhor amigo.

\- Eu precisava respirar um pouco - respondeu de forma rápida, fazendo o rapaz ao seu lado soltar uma risada baixa.

O mais alto deu uma tapinha nas costas do outro e sem tirar aquele sorriso radiante dos lábios, comentou:

\- Se você quiser podemos ir embora. 

\- Eu não quero estragar sua noite - Kyungsoo expressou, entrelaçando os dedos, sem ao menos dirigir o olhar para o melhor amigo. 

\- Nunca que você iria estragar minha noite, Kyunggie - dando uma risada desengonçada, Jongin disse.

_Eu estava com saudades dessa risada,_ proposta o Do. 

As estrelas definidas a piscar no céu, da mesma forma que as luzes da piscina, da residência de Baekhyun. Kyungsoo deu um suspiro baixo e puxou todo o ar que podia. Por mais que ele quisesse negar o verdadeiro motivo de estar ali, ele não poderia. Ele gostava tanto de Jongin que não queria que este se afastasse, não saberia muito bem como lidar com aquele sentimento, aquele que era tão forte que seu peito doer. 

\- Sabe Soo? - Jongin começou, tirando-o de seus devaneios. - Eu criei uma cidade. 

\- Que ridículo, Kai - respondeu, segurando sua vontade imensa de rir e abraçar o maior, como sempre habilitado. 

_Devia ser crime ser tão fofo !, ponderou Kyungsoo_ . 

\- Estou falando sério! - O garoto quase gritou ao notar o mais velho segurando a risada. - Tem umas casinhas bem fofas e pequenas, com um grande lago no meio da cidade e com aqueles jardins enormes que a gente vê no _The Sims_ .

\- Deve ser um lugar muito bonito, imagino - falou o menor, entrando na onda do outro.

\- E você é a única pessoa que mora lá - o garoto de cabelos castanhos disse, de forma calma, fazendo o Do sentir um arrepio percorrer pela espinha.

O mais baixo podia não estar olhando diretamente para o Kim, mas sabia que estava sorrindo ao contar suas ideias bobas. 

\- Sabe o nome dessa cidade? - Questionou Jongin, se aproximando ainda mais do outro.

\- Qual? - Kyungsoo disse, engolindo em seco, torcendo para que o outro não pudesse ouvir seu coração batendo tão rápido dentro de sua caixa torácica. 

\- Meu coração - respondeu de forma simples.

Jongin estava tão perto do amigo que sua respiração quente e sua voz melódica, acabou preenchendo seus ouvidos, fazendo-o não só arrepiar dos pés à cabeça, como também, em um movimento de defesa, jogá-lo para dentro da piscina.

Kyungsoo estava pronto para pedir desculpas, quando a risada alta do Kim ecoou por todo o majestoso quintal da Sra. Byun, interferindo em toda a sua linha de raciocínio. Quis morrer quando viu que Jongin lhe dava um daqueles sorrisos arteiros, enquanto nadava em sua direção, indicando que algo estava prestes a acontecer. O rapaz acabou nem tendo chance de escapar, já que em um movimento repentino, ele foi puxado para dentro da piscina. 

Os dois, agora, estavam rindo com toda a situação, esquecendo totalmente da piada brega que Jongin havia dito ao mais velho. Eles jogavam água entre si enquanto sorriam um para o outro, como se tudo aquilo fosse um daqueles doce sonho que Kyungsoo costumava ter. O mais baixo, aproveitou a pausa que passado feito para respirar para fechar os olhos e sentir um brisa fraco acariciar seu rosto e seu cabelo, estava tão concentrado que nem sequer notou o outro se aproximando de si. Em questão de segundos, um lábio quente e doce tocou os seus, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos, foi quando notou um sorriso malandro vindo do maior quando este se afastou para encará-lo melhor. 

O Faça pulso como bochechas queimarem. Ele queria dizer algo, mesmo, mas nada saia de sua boca, seus pensamentos ainda estavam concentrados naqueles lábios de mel, este que queria voltar a sentir contra os seus. Então, como se nada parecesse importar, ele agarrou na gola da camiseta de Jongin e o puxou para um novo beijo. 

Seus lábios macios se moviam com rapidez, eram indescritíveis como todo seu corpo clamava por Kim quando este enfiou a língua molhada e quente em sua boca, puxando-o por sua cintura, para que pudessem ficar mais perto um do outro. Os estalos vindos dos beijos trocados, entravam diretamente em seus ouvidos e percorriam por seus órgãos até chegar no coração, que palpitava rapidamente. 

As mãos pequenas de Kyungsoo agarravam os fios castanhos do maior, puxando-os com delicadeza enquanto aprofundava ainda mais o ósculo. Tudo aquilo era muito melhor do que ele havia imaginado nas suas noites mal dormidas. Jongin acabou deixando um gemido escapar quando mordeu o lábio inferior do menor e interrompendo o beijo. 

\- É melhor sairmos daqui antes que você pegue um resfriado - afastando a franja de Kyungsoo para o lado, falou o Kim, sem deixar de envolver seus braços na cintura alheia. 

\- Nini, eu t… - Kyungsoo, ainda sem ar, se preparou para dizer algo que julgava ser importante naquele momento. Entretanto, antes que pudesse completar sua frase, foi interrompido pela voz escandalosa de ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Byun Baekhyun.

\- Ei, vocês dois! - O garoto gritou, com cabeça para fora da porta de vidro. - Vão ficar para sempre no mundinho de vocês ?! A gente vai cantar parabéns - Voltou a dizer. - Eu vou comer todo o bolo se os dois não voltarem em cinco minutos. 

Enquanto o Do ainda encarava o anfitrião da festa, o Kim o respondia com um aceno, em um sinal de que logo estariam ali para pegarem seus próprios pedaços de bolo. O mais alto soltou o corpo pequeno do amigo para que pudesse pular para fora da piscina, agora, quente por conta dos movimentos que anteriores feitos minutos atrás. Kyungsoo não desviar o olhar do outro, que batia a mão no cabelo molhado, dando, de vez em quando, pulinhos em busca de tirar a água dos ouvidos.

O Do nadou devagar até à beira e por alguma razão, durante o processo, ele goza do seu peito doer. Se Baekhyun não tinha aparecido naquela hora, qual seria a resposta dele para sua confissão? Ele temia por algo que nem sequer havia descoberto. 

\- Kyunggie? - O maior o chamou, esticando a mão em sua direção. 

\- Kim Jongin, eu te amo! - Kyungsoo quase gritou aquilo, mantendo os olhos cerrados e sentindo como se o coração fosse sair pela boca. 

Jongin deu mais uma daquelas risada gostosas, pelas quais o Do era secretamente apaixonado, e o puxou para fora da piscina. 

\- Eu também te amo, bobinho - respondeu o mais alto, sem deixar de segurar em sua mão. Um breve selar foi criado na testa de Kyungsoo. - Eu sempre amei. 

As lágrimas que o Do nem sabia que guardava, formam a escorrer pelas fartas bochechas rosadas. Mesmo que não soubesse como explicar todo o amor que ele sente por Kim Jongin, seu melhor amigo e aluno mais popular da faculdade, ele tinha certeza, de que nunca, em hipótese alguma, deixaria de segurar aquelas mãos macias e carinhosas.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler!


End file.
